


Ten Minutes In Heaven

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Haru has always liked Bon, but he doesn't like her.
Relationships: Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724275
Kudos: 4





	Ten Minutes In Heaven

_A'N: I finished Blue Exocist a day ago and that gave me inspiration to write this and my Shima one shot. I hope you like it and tell me who your favorite character is._

You were at your friend Rin's party, trapped in a bedroom with Ryuji Suguro, the guy you've had a crush on since you saw him at Cram school.

-5 Hours Earlier-

You were finally putting your plan in motion. The same plan of making Ryuji fall for you by making him jealous. You turned to Shima, who smiled at you. Time to put the plan in action. You saw next to him and kissed his lips. He kissed back, holding your waist. Out of the corner of your eyes, Suguro came inside and sat in front of Shima, paying no attention to both of you.

Time to amp it up. The kiss became more heated and you let out a moan. You didn't care that the other cram student's were watching. Suguro turned around and yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off my best friend." I pulled away from Shima and looked at him.

"We're kissing, duh. And, I can do whatever I want." You crossed your arms and winked at Shima. Shima kissed your cheek and you winked at him. He wasn't a bad kisser, you enjoyed it. You turned to Yukio and listened to his lecture.

You knocked on Ryuji's door and the door opened to see the devil himself. He shoved the door at you, but you stopped it with your foot.

"Ugh. What do you want?" He was clearly not happy that you were here, it might be the fact that you're dating one of his best friends. 

"I came to see Shima. Can I come in?" He gave you an annoyed look and shook his head.

"No."

"Haru." You looked behind the skunk-haired boy to see you're best friend approaching. You gave Ryuji an 'eat shit' grin as Shima grabbed your hand.

"Shima."

"Come in." Your smile widen as you walked inside, sitting on the bed you knew was Ryuji. 

"I really wanted to see you. Where's Koneko?" Shima smiled at you and you smiled back, kissing his cheek.

"He's studying with Moriyama, Oukumura, and Mr. Okumura."

"Shiemi and Rin are so cute."

"Not as cute as you." He sat next to you and kissed you. You kissed him back, your hands on neck. It quickly got heated but someone yelled.

"Shima! That's my bed! Idiots!" You pulled away to see Ryuji looking at both of you. He ruined your fun, but that meant the plan was working. 

"Fine. Oh, Rin's throwing a party for his birthday. He asked me to get you two." You kissed Shima once more before walking out of the room. Shima followed you out and you let out a squeal.

"Did you see how flustered he got?" 

"Kuddos for sitting on his bed." You smiled at him, then kissed his cheek.

"You really don't mind that I liked Suguro?" He shook his head.

"I got to kiss you and fool around with you, it was fun." He leaned in and kissed you before going back inside.

"Rin!" You ran to the birthday boy and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back and laughed. You puled away and handed him a box wrapped in blue, he shook it and smiled.

"What's inside?"

"You'll find out later." You smiled at him and walked around the boy's dorm. It was all decked out with blue and white streamers, baloons and 'Happy birthday' signs. You walk, trying to find your 'boyfrined'. You spotted him sitting with Koneko, and Bon, so you walked to them.

"Hey, guys. How are you? Enjoying the party?" Koneko, and Shima smiled at you, while Bon just grunted. You sat next to Shima and kissed him, he put his hands on your waist. Then you heard someone clear their throat and you pulled away. Koneko looked uncomfortable and Bon looked angry.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." You grab Shima's hand and grabbed his drink as well. You didn't know what it was, but you drank it' you think it was fruit punch. 

"My friend and I thought we could change up a classic game. Who wants to play ten minutes in heaven?" You turned to Rin and smiled brightly, before turning to Shima.

"You wanna play?" He nodded and you drag him to the middle of the room, where everyone sat on the floor. Rin grabbed a hat that looked suspiciouly like Mephisto's and passed it around the room.

"Put something in the hat, and if the person takes your object, you get to spend the time in Yukio's bedroom"

"Hey, why mine?" You heard Yukio somewhere near the TV. You let out a giggle as you put the 'Infinity' ring Shima had given you days earlier. Rin put in his sword's bag and shook the hat. Out of the corner of yur eye, Ryuji and Koneko sat in the circle.

Ryuji was a man of few words, but you liked that about him. Somehow even thogh you try to get as close to him as possible, he doesn't let you. Hell, he doesn't even like you, and you don't know why. maybe toay, you can bring it up. 

"Shima, take something out of the hat." Rin said as he passed Shima the hat. Shima took out a small object and smiled. It was your ring. You grabbed Shima's hand and walked to Yukio's bedroom, not before Rin slipped in a 'Have fun in there'.

"Hi." Shima said as his lips met yours. After a few seconds kissing, he pulled away.

"You know, you can be with me." You smiled and kissed his chek.

"I know, but you know how I feel about Bon." He smiled and hugged you.

"I do. It was fun while it lasted." 

"Your ten minutes are up."You heard Rin from the other side of the door, and then the door opened. You stood up from Yukio's bed and walked out of the room with Shima in tow. You sat back down on the floor, as Rin pu your ring back in the hat and shook it.

"Since Haru got picked first, she gets to pick." Rin put the hat in front of you and you grabbed a random item and pulled it out. It was a grey piercing. Your gaze shifted to the only person in the room wth piercings; Ryuji.

You let out a sigh to hide your excitement and walked to Yukio's bedroom. You were at your friend Rin's party, trapped in a bedroom with Ryuji Suguro, the guy you've had a crush on since you saw him at Cram school. You sat on the bed and took your phone out, paying a game might distract you from Suguro. 

No was your chance to ask him why he didn't like you. Yu knew the moment you and Shima became best friends fast, that the skunk-haired man didn't like you. Maybe it was because you kinda took Shima away from him, or maybe it's because he's the only male that hadn't fallen for your charms.

"Hey, uh, Ryuji?" The man looked at you, a scowl on his face. 

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" 

"You're dating my one of my best frineds, that's why?" What the hell did he mean by that? Did he think Shima and her weren't good for each other? Or did it just bug him that out of all people you picked Renzo? 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

'"You picked him."

"Are you gonna actually say whats on you're mind or are you gonna confuse me more, because I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about." He let out a sign and walked towards you.

"You really are an idiot! Out of all the guys at school, why him?" 

"Why not him? He's funny and sweet. Sure he can get a ittle pervy sometimes, but he's cute."

"Ugh. See, this is what I mean. You're so dense, you can't even see what someone likes you." Wait, hold the fuck up. Someone likes me?

"Who exactly?" You could see his face turning red. Oh my god, the plan freaking worked. You totally owed Shima a trip tot he beach, or to Mepphy Land. Or maybe you could give him an early birthday present.

"Who do you think, dumbass?"You were one insult away from beating the shit out of him. You grabbed his collar and connected your lips.

"That's what you've always been angry about? I thought you'd be happy that he got a fake girlfriend."

"Of course I'm-wait. What did you say?" You kissed him again to avoid the question.

You two spend the whole entirety of the same glued to the hip. You threw Shima a thumbs up as it was his turn with Izumo. You doubt they'd do anything, but at least he was happy. You kissed Suguro's cheek and continued enjoying the party.


End file.
